This invention relates to integrated circuit memories. More particularly, this invention relates to the deactivation of selected word lines in dynamic random access memories (DRAMs).
A DRAM is a form of semiconductor random access memory (RAM) commonly used as main memory in computers and other electronic systems. DRAMs store information in integrated circuits called cells, which hold one bit of information each. Cells are typically grouped into one-dimensional arrays called words.
In certain DRAM architectures, selection of a word for reading or writing occurs as follows: the word to be activated is determined by decoding an address. The selected word line (WL) is then connected to a common node with a sufficiently positive voltage, typically referred to as the VCCP node. Similarly, deactivation involves connecting the WL to a common node with a negative or sufficiently low voltage. This node may be ground or a special purpose node referred to herein as VWLN. As transistor sizes continue to shrink and transistor leakage current becomes more of a problem, the VWLN node is preferred over ground.
More than one WL may be activated or deactivated simultaneously for testing or other purposes. A problem sometimes arises when deactivating multiple WLs. The positive electrical charge residing on a previously activated word line discharges into the VWLN node, pulling the node's voltage up. In some cases, VWLN node voltage may increase enough to inadvertently activate WLs intended to remain deactivated, thus adversely affecting data integrity throughout a system.
Many systems rely on a single pre-charge signal that is shared across all WLs for WL deactivation. This sharing forces all WLs to be deactivated simultaneously. As a result, it is often impractical to activate more than a few WLs at a time, because their simultaneous deactivation could cause a substantial change in VWLN node voltage.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide circuitry and methods that reduce the voltage fluctuation at the VWLN node, thus allowing more WLs to be active at the same time.